This project is directed at the description of the metabolic regulation of glycerolipid metabolism in liver, intestine and adipose tissue. Studies are in process to determine the effect of hormones, nutrition, ethanol and other agents on in vivo and in vitro glycerolipid metabolism in these tissues. Also, the effects of chronic and acute ethanol administration on hepatic drug metabolism are being studied.